Hermione Granger and the Magical Muffins
by hufflepuffbrunette247
Summary: On the first day of class Hermione notices something odd about the muffins Professor Moody is so posessive over. What secrets will she unveil as she tries to solve this mystery? Somewhat AU no tri-wizard tournament . Written for a fanfic challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a short little fic I wrote in response to a fanfiction challenge of one of my friends. My challenge was to write a fic in which Hermione was the main chacter, Alastor Moody was at least mentioned, and which used the words muffin and potassium at least three times. I had fun with it so I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: Even though this is set in GoF, I have decided to exclude all things pertaining to the Tri-Wizard Tournament for the sake of simplicity (I only had a week to write this).**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Hermione smiled as the scent of new parchment filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. As dreary a place as it was it felt good to have such a comforting scent fill the air on the nerve-wracking first day. As she neatly stacked her parchment on the desk, a wave of dizziness swept over her and she fell into the hard, wooden chair. It must have been because she skipped breakfast that morning. She didn't want to be late for class and decided that promptness was more important than breakfast, especially since it was such an early morning class. Were it still summer she would be in bed, enjoying her dreams or perhaps the scent of bacon frying in the kitchen.

"I believe you are a bit early Miss, class doesn't begin for another half hour," Professor Moody said, coming out of his office.

"Yes, I know sir; I just wanted to be sure I got here on time. I'm Hermione Granger by the way," Hermione said, still feeling a little lightheaded.

Professor Moody nodded and proceeded to go back into his office. Hermione searched her bag for a granola bar or even a piece of gum. She was sure she had stashed some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans somewhere in there. As she searched a delectable scent filled the room. She finally discerned it to be blueberry muffins. Her stomach growled unhappily to her and reminded her that breakfast was not only the most important meal of the day, but essential to adequate learning.

She remembered her mother's blueberry muffins; "The best in all of London!" her father would rave. She had begun to feel quite homesick when Professor Moody came out with a plate of freshly baked blueberry muffins.

"I'm sorry sir," Hermione started. "But I'm afraid I was so stupid as to come to class without eating breakfast, and it's too late for me to go back to the Great Hall for breakfast now, do you think I might have one of those muffins? They smell delicious."

Professor Moody glared at her. "Of course not! Do you think I bake just for my own enjoyment? These muffins are tainted with dark magic! Why, I'd be mad to even let you touch them!"

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to cry. She sat there with the scent of blueberry muffins looming about her until the other students began to file in. Two of the last of them were Ron and Harry. Of course they would nearly be late, they'd nearly gotten her killed on several occasions in the past three years, and nearly gotten her expelled more frequently than that.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said sitting down next her, she sighed as Harry took the other seat next to her and began to dig through his bag for his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"You look a bit peaked," Ron noted.

"I didn't get any breakfast; I was here forty-five minutes early so I wouldn't be late," Hermione admitted, beginning to blush.

"Oh, that's alright, I've got some leftovers from breakfast in my bag," Ron said cheerfully. He produced three pieces of bacon and half a bagel, smothered in cream cheese, and placed them on her desk.

She smiled and ate her breakfast ravenously. "Thanks Ron," she said as she finished.

"It's no problem."

At that moment Professor Moody began class.

Her quill always ready, Hermione paid special attention for the mention of the magical muffins, but none was made. Puzzled, Hermione glanced once again at the seemingly innocent muffins. Their scent still floated in the room and Hermione noticed Crabbe and Goyle staring at them as well. Despite her full stomach she could almost taste them, warm and soft and sweet, nearly melting in her mouth. There had to be something different about them, otherwise Professor Moody would have let her have one. Finally she decided that they were for a lesson for the older students, and promised herself she'd look in the library later.

As the clock struck nine the class time was up and the students gathered their things. Just as she cleared the doorway and began her way to Charms class, Hermione realized she had forgotten her ink well on her desk. She quickly turned around and raced into the classroom. Sighing with relief as she saw her ink well hadn't been stolen, she grabbed it when something caught her eye. Professor Moody was stuffing his face with one of the forbidden muffins.

"Professor?" Professor Moody jumped at the sound of her voice. "I thought you said those muffins were poisonous."

"Well obviously not," he said gruffly. "The only thing odd about these muffins is that I put my potassium supplements in them. The things taste awful alone."

Hermione wanted to further interrogate him about it, she was sure he had told her they were full of dark magic just a few hours earlier, but didn't. She couldn't' be late to Charms now could she?

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed that, I'll be adding the other chapters later in time. Thanks to delicatedreams, for posting the challenge, and to ravenclawblonde1428 for proofreading. Review if you please!**

**Hufflepuffbrunette :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's chapter two and I don't really have much to say. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Sleep threatened to take her as she searched exhaustively through the library's thousands of books. Granted, she had read a good number of them, but there were still more that she hadn't.

"Pray-tell Miss Granger, what are you doing in the library at this hour!" a voice exclaimed from behind her. Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall.

"Just…doing some research, Professor," she yawned.

"Well, it is time for you to return to your dormitory," Professor McGonagall said.

After checking out a few of the magical cook-books she was reading, she made her way to the Gryffindor dormitories. Many of the other girls in her dorm were either in bed or getting ready to do so. None of them found anything strange about Hermione coming in with an armload of books, but Padma Patil did have something to say about the subject.

"Going to bake us something Hermione?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just looking into something Professor Moody said in class."

Padma shrugged and went to brush her teeth. It would figure, Padma never paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts class anyway. She searched the books' indexes for any mention of muffins, but that was all she could do before she knew she would fall asleep over them if she didn't go to bed.

The next morning Hermione found that the scent of blueberry muffins still hung in the class room first period. This time she had eaten breakfast before coming to class, but they still smelled appetizing. She looked, and yes, over by the window was a plate full of freshly baked blueberry muffins.

"Harry, Ron," she whispered, nudging them. "You see those muffins over there?"

"I sure do," Ron replied, eyeing them hungrily.

"Yesterday Professor Moody told me that they were full of dark magic, but when I came back to get my ink well, he was eating one of them. He said he put his potassium supplement in them."

"Mad-Eye Moody is an auror, I think he knows what he's talking about," Harry scoffed. "Maybe potassium has some dark, magical quality."

"I don't think so," Ron said unsurely. "Dad always has to take his potassium supplements in water. Once Ginny tried to cook them in some banana bread for him, the potassium formed little round silver balls, and they made the bread hard as rock, Mum nearly had a fit because of all the ingredients gone to waste." Ron paled at the recollection of his mother's wrath.

Again during class there was no mention of muffins or baked goods having to do with dark magic, and Professor Moody started in on a muffin before the students had finished leaving.

"See! Look! He's eating one!" Hermione whispered to Harry as they left.

"Yes, a man eating a muffin…very suspicious," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

This continued for a few weeks, there was always a plate of muffins there before class began, and Professor Moody would always eat one at the end of class, and yet he would never offer the students any, or even allow them to have one when they asked. One day he ate one during the middle of class. When someone asked about it he threatened to put a mouth sealing curse on them.

That day Hermione could barely concentrate during Charms. This was quite a mystery. The studious part of her wanted her to stop thinking about it so she could tell what Professor Flitwick was saying, but she couldn't shake the feeling there was something more to Moody's muffins.

Her next period was potions. She could barely contain her questions. Professor Snape, having wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for so many years, had to know something about the muffins.

"Professor?" she asked him after class.

"Yes Miss Granger," he said in his bored monotone.

"What do you know about magic…and baked goods?" she had to make it sound like a potions question, otherwise he might get suspicious. "Could you say, put a potion in muffin mix and be able to have magical muffins?"

Snape pondered this for a second. "Yes, I suppose you could. As long as the ingredients of the potion do not interfere with the muffin mix. I hope you don't plan on making anything…against the rules."

"Of course not! Thank you Professor!" Hermione said as she rushed out of the classroom.

As she came to the Gryffindor common room she spotted Ron.

"Ron! Where's Harry?"

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "He's off sulking somewhere. By the way, do you think you could help me with my Herbology report?"

"There's no time for that Ron! Professor Moody is up to something!"

"Something more important than school to Hermione Granger? I'm interested."

"Professor Snape said that a person could easily put a potion into muffin mix…what if he's taking something illegal! What if it's affecting his teaching! You saw him at that last lesson! The way he talks about these things! As if it were perfectly alright to teach the unforgivable curses! He's mad I tell you!"

"Now hold on Hermione!" Harry said, coming up behind them. "Moody is an auror hired by Dumbledore! I'm sure whatever he's doing is legal! Why would you trust anything Snape says anyway?"

"Snape is a professor, and it would go against his duties to give me incorrect information."

"He's a death eater! Not five minutes ago he accused me of stealing from his potions supplies!"

"And my theory is far fetched? He has a good mind to suspect you. We did steal from his stores second year, or have you forgotten?"

"GUYS!" Ron said, getting in between them. "Hush or they'll hear us. We'll take one of his muffins tomorrow morning and see if there's anything wrong with it, alright Hermione? We can replace it with one of the ones from the Great Hall tomorrow."

"How do you know they're having blueberry muffins tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked around. "I have connections. SPEW has its advantages."

Harry finally gave in, and after making their plan Hermione helped them both with their Herbology reports. She had already finished, of course.

* * *

**Alright, if you liked it review, if not, you can still review, if you don't feel like reviewing that's fine too, they tell me that you read lol...thankies to my Beta**

**Hufflepuffbrunette :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! Well, here is chapter three. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 3.

The next morning the plan was put into action. Harry wouldn't go along with it, but he came with them. They came in about fifteen minutes early, the muffins were already out. Ron pretended to ask Professor Moody a question about something in the book while Hermione pretended her quill had floated away on the breeze, as often happened in the drafty room because Professor Moody liked to keep the windows open.

She ran over to the counter on which the muffins were placed and stealthily took one out of her bag, replacing the furthermost of Professor Moody's muffins. Aside from it being piping hot, she experienced no ill effects from touching it, but still handled it gingerly, just in case. She sealed the plastic baggy they had gotten for it, carefully placed it in her bag so it wasn't squished by her books, and casually walked over to her desk just as Ron finished with Professor Moody.

"Got it?" Ron asked as he came back over to the desk.

"Got it," Hermione grinned, patting her book sack.

"You're not going to find anything wrong with them," Harry interjected.

"We'll see about that."

Defense Against the Dark Arts class passed more slowly than honey passes through a sieve. Every time Professor Moody passed by Hermione's desk, she shoved her bag further to the other side with her foot, hoping that the scent of blueberries didn't escape. She didn't raise her hand once and stuttered every time he called on her. As the clock struck nine Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat, she was almost to the door when Professor Moody called her.

"Miss Granger, do you think you could spare me a moment? I'd be happy to write you a note to your next class."

Hermione shot a pleading look at Ron who shrugged. She turned around and slunk back into the classroom.

"You seem very nervous today, Miss Granger, may I inquire as to why?"

"Well, you see," Hermione started. Then it came to her. "It's my cat sir, Crookshanks, she's not doing so well. I'm taking her to Hagrid's this afternoon and I'm afraid of what may be wrong."

For a moment Professor Moody didn't seem to buy it, but then his second period class started to filter in. "Alright then, I'll write you a note to your next class. I hope your cat is alright."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said, almost unable to keep the grin off her face as she accepted the note.

She practically ran to Charms, in fact, she was only late by a few seconds, and Professor Flitwick was happy to take her note. She still couldn't pay attention, but this time it was in her excitement to finally figure out the mystery. She tried to keep her mind off it through her other classes, and succeeded fairly well, she managed to make a perfect fertilizer potion in Potions Class, and took it to Herbology for extra credit.

After class she walked with Ron and Harry to the common room. "Where should we go to do this?"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, we haven't been there in a while," Harry suggested.

The threesome made their way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Moaning Myrtle asked.

"Go away Myrtle!" they shouted in unison. She flew off sobbing.

"Now what do you plan on doing to that muffin?" Harry asked skeptically.

Ron gulped. "I'll eat it," he volunteered.

"Are you sure Ron?" Hermione asked. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm sure…Moody eats them, and nothing bad happens to him…right?" his voice cracked on the last word.

"Yeah, Ron, you'll be fine," Harry said.

Hermione extracted the muffin from her bag. Opening the plastic baggy she handed it to Ron.

"Thanks," he said, the anxiety growing in his eyes. He opened his mouth and shoved the muffin in, getting at least half in one bite. "Mmm…this isn't half bad," he said, chewing and swallowing quickly, then shoving in the other half.

"So…how do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Fine…do I look any different?"

"No," Harry said smugly. "See Hermione, you got all worked up and the worse that will happen is that Ron will get some extra vitamins."

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed. She had been so sure.

They got up and started to walk out, Hermione in front to be sure the way was clear for Harry and Ron to follow. She stepped out of the bathroom and searched the corridor for witnesses.

"Oi! Hermione! Get back in here!" Harry shouted.

Hermione sprinted back into the bathroom only to see Ron stooped over, his skin bubbling all over, his robes tightening as he expanded.

"RON!" Hermione screeched as he turned to face her. He wasn't Ron anymore. He was Mad-Eye Moody.

* * *

**Again, chapter three...one more to go and then the epilogue. :)**

**Hufflepuffbrunette :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long post time, school started and I sort of forgot I was posting this...well, enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 4.

The next day they repeated the plan. Hermione asked so-called Professor Moody about the counter curses for Petrificus Totalis and the Babbling Curse, while Harry snatched another muffin from Moody's supply. After finding out that Professor Moody was in fact, not Professor Moody, he was eager to help out. In fact, he was able to get them an audience with Professor Dumbledore quite easily.

During the middle of Potions they were pulled out to see him. Filch walked them up to the secret staircase, muttering the password, "marigold treacle tarts." "I've got the students you wanted to see," he said.

"Thank you Argus," Dumbledore smiled. "Now what is you wanted to see me about?"

"It's about Professor Moody sir," Hermione said, stepping forward. "He's not who he says he is."

"What do you mean," he asked, readjusting his half moon glasses.

"He's been putting polyjuice potion in muffins and eating them during class."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I see how you could be upset with a teacher eating in class, but just because he eats muffins doesn't mean he is up to something. I myself enjoy muffins occasionally, raspberry is my favorite…"

"We have a muffin we can show you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley, you know as well as any that stealing is not permitted at Hogwarts…I'm afraid I'll have to take thirty points from Gryffindor."

Ron snatched the muffin out of Hermione's bag and shoved it into his mouth whole. After swallowing they watched and waited. Ron's skin began to bubble, his form began to change, Dumbledore watched in astonishment.

"Well I'll be…" he said, his jaw dropping open for a moment. In the next moment he sprung into action. "Get Hagrid and Severus! Tell them what has happened"

Filch and Dumbledore sprinted out, Harry and Hermione following, Ron chose to stay in Dumbledore's office until the effects wore off, but Hermione gave him a thankful glance before they left. Their feet flew through the corridors and down the stairs until they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Snape, with several vials in hand, and Hagrid arrived with Filch only a few moments later.

"Don't be seen," Dumbledore said quietly. He nodded at Hagrid who threw the doors open, nearly knocking them off their hinges.

"What is the meaning of this!" they heard Moody grumble.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said calmly. "Your presence is needed in the dungeons."

"Alright, just a moment," he muttered. "Finish reading your chapter on vampires, then you may begin your reports," he said to the third year students in the classroom.

Harry and Hermione slipped behind one of the large pillars in the corridor.

Snape and Dumbledore emerged first, followed by Moody and Hagrid.

"I wish we had…" Hermione started.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag, the silky fabric unfolding gracefully. "Never know when you'll need it," he whispered, throwing it over them quickly. Moody swung his head back at the sound of the ruffling fabric.

"Wassat?" he slurred.

"Don't you mind that Professor," Hagrid chuckled. "Most likely Peeves or one of the ghosts trying to jangle your nerves."

Moody nodded unsurely and quickened his pace to catch up with Snape and Dumbledore, who had not stopped.

Trying to keep the same rhythm as Hagrid's footsteps, Harry and Hermione followed them down into the dungeons, backing to the far side of the room for not only safety, but the best view of the unveiling of Professor Moody.

"What have we got here?" Moody asked.

"What we have is an imposter!" Hagrid exclaimed, shoving Moody up against the dungeon wall. Dumbledore procured Moody's wand as it rolled to the floor.

"It's curious that this wand should work for you when it belongs to Alastor Moody," Dumbledore mused, running the oak through his fingers. He pulled out his own wand and tapped it, the short oak wand transformed into a long one of pine. He chuckled. "That's more like it."

"Now who are yeh?" Hagrid growled.

"I'm Alastor Moody, I don't know what you're talking about with this imposter nonsense!"

"We'll see about that," Snape snickered. Hagrid kept his mouth open as Snape poured in a liquid.

"Truth telling serum," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Now who are you?" Snape asked.

"B…Barty Crouch…Junior," he stammered.

"Well Mr. Crouch, where did you hide Alastor Moody?"

"In the…in the trunk…in the classroom!" he choked out.

"You wouldn't mind staying down here with our guest, would you, Hagrid? Argus?"

"O'course headmaster," Hagrid said gruffly.

"Thank you very much…Severus," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Hermione followed them up the stairs, down the corridors, and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry tossed off the cloak as Dumbledore opened the door. There to greet them were three Alastor Moodys. The rest of the class whom had been laughing their heads off

"I see some people," Dumbledore chuckled, "were unable to resist taking what isn't theirs. Severus, after we release Alastor will you escort these students to Madame Pomfrey and take thirty points from each of their houses?"

"It would be my pleasure," Snape said, grabbing two of the Moodys by their arms and gesturing with his head for the third one to follow.

Dumbledore stepped through the students and threw open the trunk. "Oi! Is that you Albus!" A voice shouted from what sounded like quite a ways down.

"It is Alastor, are you alright?"

"Alright as I can be!" the true Professor Moody's voice called. "Damn Crouch boy!"

"We'll have you right out Alastor!" Dumbledore called down into the well. "Class is dismissed," he said to the class of third years, sitting at their desks, whispering amongst themselves. "Harry, Hermione, perhaps you would like to get Mr. Weasley to Madame Pomfrey? She could get him back to his normal self faster than waiting would do."

"Yes Professor," they said simultaneously before sprinting out of the classroom and to Dumbledore's office, each panting "marigold treacle tarts" before the staircase revealed itself and they fetched Ron and took him to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Alright, next up the epilogue, yay! Hope you liked, reviews are appreciated though not necessary. Thanks!**

**Hufflepuffbrunette :)**


	5. Epilogue

**Hello readers! Well, I didn't want to do my homework, so I decided to procrastinate by posting this. Last installment so hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Epilogue

That evening, after dinner, Madame Pomfrey nodded and opened the door to the hospital wing as Harry and Hermione approached the door.

"RON!!" Hermione shouted, running and tackling him in a hug.

"Hey Hermione," Ron smiled, tossing his original auburn colored hair out of his face, covered in its ordinary freckles.

Hermione sighed, so relieved that Ron was okay and back to normal. "Ron, I just wanted to thank you for eating that muffin. It was very…gutsy of you."

Ron shrugged. "It was no problem, unlike you I think there _are_ things worse than expulsion, and being taken over by death eaters is one of them."

"You'll be glad to know they arrested Crouch, sending him to Azkaban," Harry said.

"Yeah, Dad always said he hated that guy."

"Well, the important thing is that everyone is alright now," Hermione smiled.

They all grinned and looked at each other.

"You know," Harry said, "it's strange, somehow, I thought that it would be different than this."

"What did you think would be different?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Oh well, I suppose it's not important."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all thought that they were relatively unchanged from the events of their fourth year. They thought there were other things in their lives that had impacted them more dramatically, like when Dumbledore died, or when Harry defeated Voldemort, or their weddings, but only Hermione noticed that whenever the girl at the bakery asked what they were going to order, or when Ginny asked what they wanted for breakfast, or when reporters for the Daily Prophet asked them what their favorite food was, the answer was never muffins.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it! Hoped you liked it, if you did I'd appreciate you saying so! Thanks!**

**Hufflepuffbrunette :)**


End file.
